1. Field of the Invention
The teachings provided herein are generally directed to compact vehicle drive mechanisms that can be used in the design of a foldable, carry-on vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles used for transportation generally all expose the user to some transfer of mechanical lubricants from the vehicle to the user, such as oil and grease, for example. Automobiles have generally done a good job of reducing the user's exposure to such lubricants by enclosing areas of the automobile that introduce this problem to the user. Other vehicles still create this problem, as their design inherently exposes the user to such lubricants.
Bicycles, for example, are almost exclusively driven by chain sets, and the conventional lightweight construction of bicycles limit the extent to which the user can be protected from the chain sets and still maintain the desired weight and performance of the bicycle.
Moreover, the use of bicycles is limited by the ability to carry and store the bicycles. For example, a user of mass transit, such as trains, buses, taxi's, and even airplanes and boats, needs to carry-on the bicycle in some way, and not all mass transit systems can accept traditional bicycles. Folding bicycles exist, but they still remain greasy, large, and heavy, as well as introduce shear and pinch points that can be dangerous to the user.
Accordingly, and for at least the above reasons, one of skill would appreciate a vehicle having a drive mechanism that is (i) compact, (ii) at least substantially enclosed, (iii) clean, and (iv) generally shielded from contact by the user during normal use. Moreover, one of skill will appreciate a folding bicycle that collapses into its own chassis, with little to no nip, pinch and shear points, in a complementary configuration to form a compact, carry-on bicycle, the chassis functioning as a protective, carry-on casing. Such a folding bicycle will be considered particularly useful in a size that is similar to a piece of carry-on luggage.